


Just a Little Bit Longer

by thismuchmore



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismuchmore/pseuds/thismuchmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny's first morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Bit Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for h50_flashfic challenge "the morning after." Thanks to saramir for the beta!

Steve gets up early like he does every morning. The clock says 6:02 a.m., and yeah, it’s a Saturday and he didn’t set an alarm, but Steve’s body is wired to wake up this way. He’s been doing this for years, waking up even earlier when he was on active duty, doing it now so he can get in a swim or a run before going to headquarters. He never hits snooze, never lets himself linger a little bit longer in bed.

Most of the time, though, he’s waking up alone, sprawled out over the bed, covers kicked off, his arms wrapped around his pillow. It takes him a moment to realize this morning that he’s not by himself, his sleep-hazy memory working back to the night before, to pushing Danny’s shirt off his shoulders, his hands exposing skin. That little shiver when Steve moved his hands down Danny’s chest, when he dropped to his knees and felt Danny’s fingers tangle in his hair.

So maybe he’s going to let himself linger this morning.

Steve’s chest is pressed to Danny’s back, his arm wrapped around him, and his hand is resting against Danny’s stomach. Steve flexes his fingers and lets them drift a little bit lower, moving over fine hair and muscles until he curls a hand around Danny’s hip. He presses his lips to the back of Danny’s neck, breathes him in, smells his shampoo and whatever else he uses to get his hair looking like that – even though Danny’s hair is in a complete state of disarray this morning, and Steve has to tamp down the urge to get a photo for possible nefarious purposes later.

He presses closer, the warmth of Danny’s skin seeping into his own. “Hey,” he says against Danny’s ear, and Danny stirs, half-turns to him with one eye open and grunts.

“I’m sleeping,” Danny says, turning away again, and Steve presses his nose against Danny’s hair. “You’re like – you’re like a puppy, Steven, I swear to god.”

Steve laughs, and he catches the quirk of Danny’s lips. “Wake up.” His fingers stretch out low across Danny’s stomach, trail farther down until he teases them at the base of Danny’s cock. Steve raises himself up a little bit and hooks his chin over Danny’s shoulder.

“This isn’t the most comfortable position in the world,” Steve says. “Just letting you know.”

Danny opens his eyes then, says, “Come here,” and rolls onto his back, taking Steve with him so that in one fluid movement Steve is settled between Danny’s legs. He’s hard, has _been_ hard, and he lines up his cock with Danny’s and moves his hips. Danny makes a noise that’s somewhere between a sigh and a groan, shifting his own hips up to meet Steve’s. He reaches for the lube, coats his hand, and slides it between their bodies, their hips and Danny’s hand working in slow, steady movements until they both come. It’s been less than twelve hours, but Steve is starting to learn what Danny is like in bed: not as bossy as Steve expected (and not as noisy, either), slower than he’s used to, intense and focused in a way that sends tingles across his skin when he thinks about the way Danny looked at him last night, how their eyes met for a second as Steve’s mouth lowered around his cock.

Steve grins and gives Danny a quick kiss, and Danny smiles back at him, sleepy and a little stupid. It’s not exactly the best way in the world to get off – too fast and hardly any build-up – but hey, Steve will take it. And it’s still good, still leaves him feeling easy and satisfied, because it’s with Danny.

“You’re looking at me funny,” Danny says, glancing over at him. He shifts onto his side and cups Steve’s jaw with one hand, leaning in for a kiss. “Seriously, you have this goofy look on your face,” he says right before their lips meet.

Not a bad way to start a morning.


End file.
